A Little Girl Time
by Asinine Suffering
Summary: Trolling Stolls. spiked blue coke. This could go quite badly... for the stolls. GENDERBENDER T because my language is quite colorful and that may or may not show through...
1. Chapter 1

Percy first noticed something was wrong when he woke up, he groaned and rolled over to look at hi alarm clock. It read 6:32. Groaning again he sat up and stepped out of bed. He remembered thinking before he went to bed last night that he really needed to shave, so standing up slowly he stumbled to the bathroom.

He looked into is mirror and froze, OH CRAP. The face in the mirror wasn't the face of Percy Jackson. The person who stared back at him was a tall, dark haired, green eyed girl whose expression went from shock to horror in a matter of seconds. Percy calmly pulled the waist band of his pajama pants away from his waist, taking a deep breath he held his breath and looked down. IT was gone… quickly he turned away from the mirror and ran back into the cabin. What the hell had happened?

Percy didn't have time to think, he quickly threw on a hoodie and stuffed his hair into the hood. He pulled up the hood and walked back into the bathroom. One quick check that confirmed that, unless you got real close, nothing was different. Percy sat down on his bed. What happened last night? Damn. He couldn't remember anything except going to bed. Something must have happened. You don't become a girl overnight, he still wasn't cool with that.

Internally, he was freaking out. His reasonable side of his- her? - Brain said that it was obviously done with magic… Hecate cabin. Yes that's where he need to go. He put on a jeans. Granted they didn't fit… then he steeled himself and left the cabin, keeping his head low.

Only now did he realize that his new boobs where annoying. How did girls deal with this all the time? The morning light peeked over the tops of the trees in the forest.

The camp was practically devoid of activity, thankfully. He made his way to the Hecate cabin, number 20. Two torches flanked the doorway. The stone bricks that made up the cabin were gray with the small intricate writings of ancient times carved upon them. Not any language that he recognized. He stepped up to the door. His last chance to turn back was now. Sighing, he hit the door with the knocker.

"Just a minute." A feminine voice called back. Percy stood. Gods what should he say? A girl answered the door. He recognized the girl as Lou Ellen, Hecate cabin's leader. She was a strange girl, she had white- blond hair and glasses, and she was 15 and she four feet eleven inches tall.

"Morning Percy," she said casually, "What's up?" Percy took off his hood. "Ahh, I see. Well, come on in. I think I have someone you will want to talk to.

" He followed her inside the cabin, the first thing Percy noticed was that the Stoll brothers were tied up. "Hello again boys," Lou Ellen said, "Mind explaining what happened to Ms. Jackson?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. What sound would come out? Screw it.

"What did you idiots do?" said the voice that so was not his own. Connor and Travis giggled madly, Lou Ellen kicked Travis where the sun did totally not shine and both of them got quiet.

"Okay," Travis began, "A few days ago, we snuck into this cabin because we wanted to find some cool magic swag."

"We didn't find any." Connor added.

"But we found a potion of some sort in their lab," Travis said "They have some weird stuff in there." "But anyway, we found this potion that said it would change someone permanently to the opposite gender. We took it for scientific examination."

When Percy tried to protest, Travis said "There was an antidote right next to it."

"So, we thought it would be funny to put a little in your cup last night, you to mess with you. We would have given you the antidote but..."

That was where Lou Ellen jumped in, "Except these two idiots dropped the bottle with the antidote in it."

Percy's brain was swirling again. "So, you are telling me I will be a girl forever?" He was pissed, he went and punched Travis in the face, and he would have done it again if Lou Ellen hadn't stepped in.

"First of all, you totally deserved that," Lou said, "Second, don't get to upset Percy. We can make another antidote."

Percy perked up, "Like now?"

Lou Ellen looked at the ground. "Um, it takes a while to ferment. And the ingredients are rather expensive. But, coincidentally, the Stoll brother have exactly enough drachmas, right?"

"Yes," they quickly nodded. "They also have to pay to replace the original potion."

One thing was stuck in Percy's mind, "What do you mean 'awhile'?" "Once the Stolls order the ingredients- which they will do today from Olympus Weekly magazine- but the potion will take about a week before its ready…"

Well, that does it. Percy was doomed to be a women for a week. He was very annoyed by this. The loss of one's pride was very painful, even if it was only a week… aww crap. What about Annabeth?

"… baring any unintentional mishaps, of course. Well maybe our recipe was will be flawed, improper proportions, unexpected chemical reactions…"

"Maybe some girl time will do you well anyway, Perci- that's with an 'I', and that is what it will be for the foreseeable future." Giggled Travis.

"You two, get out." Percy (Perci?) demanded in his (her?) new voice. She reached for riptide and pulled to out in pen form. She uncapped it and the Stolls cowered. Perci considered it for a second before Connor and Travis didn't have to be told twice, they got up and ran.

Capping riptide Perci turned tword Lou Ellen "So, what got you dragged into this?"

"They stole my stuff, follow me." Perci obediently followed Lou Ellen. She pulled her hair out from under her hood. She had never liked long hair. Meh.

Lou Ellen pulled Perci behind a fake velvet curtain into a room that looked like something right out of the harry potter books. A brewing stand and cauldron sat in the middle of the room. The daughter of Hecate went to the cabinet off to the side of the room, opened it and pulled out to potions. "This is the stuff that made you like this." She said holding up the small red bottle. "We don't have any more antidotes, but we have more of these"

The gears started turning in Perci's head. "Are you suggesting a counter prank?"

Lou Ellen grinned evilly…

Hey all I am stopping there. I am basically taking the first 8 chapters that TheDaedricPrinceOfCrossovers and splitting them up a little differently. I have been typing this for a while I have just not had a whole bunch of time. Anyway this is what I have so far.

disclaimer: riordan, Daedricprince...

I FIXED THE GIGANTIC WALL OF TEXT I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THAT


	2. Chapter 2

"So... you want to counter-prank the Stolls? But... won't it make them girls forever?

"I'm not that mean." Lou Ellen smiled. "The ingredients was actually enough for three antidotes and two normal potions, so I can refill our supply. But not now... I say we attack after you get back to normal. It'd be funnier that way."

Perci grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Great idea," she said,

"but what do I do for now?" Lou Ellen looked Perci up and down, which made Perci feel a little awkward. "I would lend you some clothes, but I seriously doubt we're the same size… in anything."

The statement was true enough.

Perci had maintained his height of 5 foot 11, so she towered over Lou Ellen's tiny frame. "Can't I just get away with wearing my regular clothes?" Perci asked, hoping to avoid an awkward situation and conversation.

"Not unless you want those to bounce around, because, trust me when I say you really don't," Lou Ellen said, pointing to Perci's chest.

Perci crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

"I assume you don't want to borrow Annabeth's clothes, so I would go to the Aphrodite cabin. They'll give you the basics."

"I would rather die than go in that cabin." Perci said stubbornly. Lou Ellen sighed. "Well, if I were you, the first person I would go see after walking out of this cabin is Annabeth. Just go tell her about what happened at the very least." Perci slowly nodded and turned to go.

"Wait." Lou Ellen said. "Here." She pulled out a hair band from her wrist. "Turn around and let me put this in your hair." She wordlessly worked the elastic into Perci's hair and quickly she had a pony tail.

Perci put her new hair back into the hoodie. Smiling as she realized how much easier it had become to manage. "Thanks, Lou Ellen. I owe you one."

"No problem." The daughter of Hecate said as she patted Perci's back. Perci pulled up her hood as she left. She again walked with her head down towards Cabin Six. Luckily Percy was spared to showing off herself to the entire Athena Cabin, as Annabeth was outside.

Annabeth looked up briefly and started to say,"Hey, what's u-" before she noticed Perci's sharper features than usual and girlish expression. "What happened to you?" She asked loudly. Perci shushed her. "The Stoll brothers spiked my Coke with a trans-gender potion." She hissed in a low voice.

Annabeth's gray eyes suddenly went from concerned to enraged. "Wha- why? I am going to kill them!"

"Because they're the Stolls, why else? But Lou Ellen said her cabin would have an antidote ready in a week, so I don't have to worry too much."

Annabeth sighed. "Perci, you have absolutely no idea what it is like to be a woman. Plus, who knows how out of whack your menstrual cycle is? Your insides and probably going insane right now, because they don't know what to do."

Perci flinched at the word menstrual. She vaguely remembered learning about it in 6th grade health but knew nothing about it. She remembered that Annabeth had once said that it felt your inside are ripped away, and she'd been having it for who knows how long.

"Actually, maybe time as a girl could do you well. Guys have absolutely no idea about women and this could be beneficial to your knowledge." Annabeth stated before saying, "Take off your hood. What do you have to hide?"

Perci hesitated before finally taking off her hood. It finally hit her that she couldn't hide her identity to the Camp for a week.

Annabeth said smiling, "There you go. I would set you up with clothes, but I don't have any to spare. Go see the Aphrodite Cabin. Some of them are sane enough to actually help you. Ask for a girl named Holly - she owes me, and she's actually not a total bitch."

Perci smiled. She pecked Annabeth on the check, and to Perci's appreciation, she didn't move away. So nothing would change between them. The daughter of Poseidon turned on her heel and headed to the Aphrodite cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew, the head counselor, answered the door. At first she laughed her ass off at Perci's appearance, but as soon Perci mumbled "It was the Stolls", Drew allowed Perci in, grumbled something about mud in her hairdryer, and showed her to the bathroom.

Perci had expected the Aphrodite cabin to be the pinkest place he'd had ever been in, but it wasn't. Even on the girl's side pink was only used in minimal amounts. Although, the cabin was freakishly organized. As soon as Perci saw the bathroom, she gasped. Quite possibly the girliest sound made in the history of the universe, ever. Calling it a bathroom was a misnomer. There were 20 dressing rooms and the same number of showers. There were also a few girls who were sitting in front of mirrors while beauty tools zoomed around, carried in what were either invisible hands, or maybe doing these tasks magically.

"Wha..." Perci's voice trailed off. Drew smirked.

"This place is pretty badass, huh?" Perci tried to remember what Annabeth told him to do. Before he could say anything, Drew announced to the girls in the bathroom, "Ladies! I have Perci Jackson with me. Our dear friends, Conner and Travis, slipped him a potion. He is now a female for the foreseeable future."

Most of the girls looked over in surprise. Some of them giggled while the rest of them rushed towards Perci and flooded her with questions. Drew held up her hand to stop them. Perci was sure her face was bright red.

"Hey! Give the man... or whatever some room. It's my job to make sure he... she doesn't look like shit when she leaves." Drew said as she steered Perci away.

"Hey, wait!" Perci said, shrugging away from Drew. "I want Holly to do it."

The room went suddenly silent. Drew hesitated before yelling, "HOLLY!" She turned to look at a very tall girl standing in the corner. Her nose was in a book. She looked up innocently. Perci could see from a distance that she was very, very pretty.

"Yeah?"

"Perci would like to do his... her makeover."

"Hey! Not a makeover!" Perci protested, but it was ignored. Holly walked over and was about to say something to Percy before she realized everyone was still staring.

"You guys... can you give me and Perci some space?" The girls eventually listened to her and dispersed. Holly smirked at Perci who frowned.

"Stolls got you, huh?"

"You think?" Holly gestured to a chair near a mirror and Perci sat down immediately. "Annabeth put you up to this, huh?" Holly asked.

Perci nodded as Holly wrapped one of those hair aprons around Perci.

"I guess she knows I'm the only one in this cabin who isn't going to embarrass you with this. Drew would have mocked you all day. What do you want?" Holly suddenly asked.

It took Perci a second to catch her meaning. "You don't think you could cut it short?" Perci asked.

"Nah. Too boring." Holly said. Figures.

"But I do think I understand what you want... you don't hair to get in the way... hmm... how about a good 'ole Katniss Everdeen Fishtail?" Perci was about to ask what the Hades that meant when hair products began to swirl like a tornado around her.

"What the-" "It's magic! If you don't like what comes up I can change it," Holly promised as the various tools continued to worked on Perci.

Finally the tools went back to their positions. Perci hesitantly looked into the mirror. Her new hair was braided so that it curled over her right shoulder. Perci shook her head – the braid was light and easy to maneuver. She turned to Holly. "I'll take it."

Holly smiled. "Good. I think it looks really nice on you. It would go well with blue or black... ah well. Onto to clothing!" Holly led Perci down a flight of stairs and into the biggest warehouse Perci had ever seen.

It was lit by high industrial lights and was packed to the rim with outfits. The colors were wigging out Perci's eyes and it made her head hurt. Perci, unintentionally, stumbled a bit, but Holly caught her. "You know, the same exact thing happened to me the first time I saw this place. But, come on. I'll find you something you probably won't hate.

"Take off your hoodie and hold out your arms." She suddenly commanded. Perci obeyed, albeit reluctantly. Holly pulled a tape measure out of nowhere and wrapped it around Percy's ribcage.

"What in had-"

"I'm measuring you for a bra," Holly snapped.

"Could we avoid the 'B-word'?" Perci asked warily as Holly removed the tape measure and recorded her measurement.

"Perci, you'll find it a lot more annoying to live with boobs if you have no support." Holly said, this time wrapping the tape measure around the fullest part of Perci's chest. "Okay, okay... not bad... I'll go get you something." Holly promised as she went over to another rack.

Within a minute or so Holly returned to Perci and put a lump of blue fabric in her arms. "Here. Put this on, I'll be behind a rack over there." She turned to leave before saying, "Yell if you need help. Help will always be given in the Aphrodite cabin to those who need it."

Perci said, "I won't," but upon examining the bra, she was tempted to ask. After a few seconds she got it – she put her arms through the straps. Yet Perci could not seem to clasp it. She hadn't has years to master bra skills, like every other female on the planet who'd gone through puberty. After Perci's clumsy fingers failed her twice, she got in right. She looked at the underwear Holly brought her. It obviously went with the bra. Perci (hesitantly) shed her jeans and boxers, and then pulled up the panties. They fit well, at least.

"Can I put my stuff back on?" Perci asked. "Jeans are fine, but I need to see how the bra fits." Holly said as she walked out. Perci pulled her pants back on as Holly examined her bra.

"Jump."

"Why-?"

"Jump."

"Ah, fine." Perci jumped twice.

Holly nodded. "Good. I got you the right fit. Now that we've given you the basics, we can clothe you."

"Hoo-rah."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Jackson." Holly said as she led Perci to row of tops. Holly began to paw though the racks of clothes as an awkward silence grew between them.

"I'm sorry for acting like a child this entire time," Perci apologized, just realizing how annoying she'd probably been this whole time.

Holly turned and smirked at her. "I've tortured you a lot today. If you weren't being a bitch I'd've been a little worried."

They laughed and began to make small talk again. Eventually, Holly pulled a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt out of the rack. "Ah. Standard issue, pumpkin-orange CHB tee. This might be the only one we have."

Perci accepted it gratefully and pulled it over her head. The new shirt fit differently then her old one, as it hugged her curves a bit. She moved the braid back over to where it was intended to be.

Holly smiled. "You look nice. Now I think we should find a few other tees, so you aren't only wearing one shirt for awhile." She looked Perci up a down again. "Hmm... blue and green seem to be your colors, so I'll look for that." Holly went back to the rack, but almost immediately pulled out a navy blue sleeveless shirt.

Perci dutifully pulled off her CHB shirt and shimmied into the new one.

"Alright, and now for something green... hmm, this might do." She held up a green tee with sea green accents. Perci once again tried on the shirt.

"Okay, so we have the tops set," Holly said as Perci pulled on the Camp Half-Blood shirt again.

"Now for the shorts!"

"What kind of shorts are we talking about?" Perci asked.

Holly hesitated... "I couldn't decide what to do; athletic shorts or jean shorts? I mean, jean shorts are really cute, but you like training, right? So that's a problem. Hmm, maybe... ah, let's go with the denim."

Holly walked briskly towards a different section of the 'closet.'

Perci struggled to keep up with her. Eventually they got to the correct aisle and Holly went through the selection.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jackson?" Holly suddenly asked. "You're being awfully quiet, compared to your usual self."

Perci shrugged. "Tired. I got up kind of early this morning, I guess. Also, this sudden change has kind if drained my batteries, if you know what I mean."

Holly laughed. "I understand. If ever got turned into a guy... You probably wouldn't be able to get me out of my cabin, let alone do this. The fact that you're doing this pretty cool, says a lot about your character."

Perci glowed red. "I wasn't exactly given a choice in the matter." Her voice went octaves higher. Her new voice still annoyed her to no end.

"Still, it's nice to see." Holly said. "Aha!" Holly pulled a pair of shorts out the sea of denim. "Try these on." Perci pulled off her jeans and pulled the shorts. Thankfully, they weren't too short. They displayed only two inches of upper leg. Any more would have made her uncomfortable.

Perci grinned at Holly."I have no idea how to thank you."

Holly only smirked back at Perci. "I did okay for my first full makeover. Your just lucky you don't have hairy legs, or else I would've have to wax you. It's nothing any human being should have to endure. "Crap, I forget full length pants... Um... here. These are in your size." Holly handed Perci a pair of denim jeans.

Perci's arms were nearly full of clothing now. "You don't think I could have a bag for this, do you?" Perci asked. "Um, yeah. I think there's one around here. Be right back." Perci took this time to put on the jeans Holly had given her. Again, thank Zeus they fit well.

Perci took notice of a mirror in the corner of the room, a full-length mirror. She couldn't not look. Perci walked over to it. The person in the mirror was still a stranger to him. She studied her female figure in the mirror (hers, because she had come to terms with it) and was quite pleased with it Perci had never really been a narcissist, nor had she ever really given a damn about how she looked. But the old Percy Jackson was pretty happy with his female doppelganger. Holly then came back into the room with a plastic bag.

"You checking yourself out, Jackson?" Perci scooted away from the mirror.

"No! Uh, so am I good to go?"

Holly picked up Perci's discarded clothes off the floor and plopped it into the bag and handed it to Perci with a cheeky smile. "Thank you for shopping with the Aphrodite Cabin. Please come again!" The way she said it made both of the girls crack up.

"So, uh, what about shoes?" Perci asked between fits of giggles.

"Oh! Uh... what size shoes do you take?"

Perci studied her foot before saying, "Uh... I've got no idea how woman's sizes work." Holly measured Perci's foot than grabbed a pair of mint-green converse.

Perci put them on her feet and was once again amazed by the perfect fit.

"Thanks again," she said to Holly.

Holly smiled. "No problem."

Perci wondered aloud, "So does all of this stuff come out of the Camp budget?"

"Ah, some of it. Aphrodite actually gives us a lot of her old outfits she doesn't wear anymore." Perci followed Holly back into the cabin, a very odd conversation bouncing between them.

"Why is a pacifier called a binky?"'

" Who the hell was the asshole who said, 'We should call it a binky, that's my favorite word?'"

"I never thought about that..."

Talk of pacifiers continued until they got back into the bathroom, where the girls praised Holly for doing a good job. Holly thanked them and led Perci back out into the parlor.

"Okay, so I'm all set to go, then?" Perci asked. Holly nodded slowly.

"I'm sure that with the combined efforts of the Stolls and my sisters, everyone knows by now about your… uhh... predicament."

Perci rolled her eyes. "Lovely."

"Hey, if you're stuck like this forever, you'll be thankful I taught you how to be a girl." Holly reasoned, while mindlessly twirling her hair.

"That's not how I want to think of it." Perci grumbled.

"Hang in there, girlie." The daughter of Aphrodite said as she patted Perci on the back. Perci took a breath, waved goodbye to Holly, tried to put on a brave smile, and then walked out of the cabin. ready to face the world…

Alright, i made some changes but otherwise here you guys go. thank you for coming to check this story out. TWo chapters in one day i am impressed with myself. music helps me think. thought of the day….. i have to much energy when i don't go to swim practice….. lol anyway… enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Perci did was head straight to the arena. Training was the one thing that was always managed to turn off her mind and allow her to focus, which was exactly what she needed. No one outright confronted her, which was nice and irritating, it was really a no-brainer to know people were talking behind her back. Perci really, really didn't like it when people did that. She was annoyed when she saw that a cabin was practicing at the combat arena. Cabin 11, which were currently her worst enemy, and you really didn't want to be her worst enemy.

She snuck into the back of the arena and dropped her bag of clothing on a bleachers. Apparently, the crinkle of the plastic bag was enough to grab everyone's attention. Every face in the arena was now fixated on Perci.

Perci put on a confident look as she walked up to the group, while making a show of uncapping her lethal ballpoint pen.

She casually said to the Stolls, "Sup, boys," as she began to hack at the dummies. After a few seconds she realized everyone was still staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Perci asked, turning around. Everyone was still staring at her.

"Wha... where..." Conner stuttered. Perci wiped a few strands of hair out of her face.

"What's your problem?" she asked roughly. "How... did this happen?" Travis asked, gesturing to all of Perci.

She was honestly perplexed. "You're the ones who did this to me." She said very slowly.

"I think they mean your get-up," said one of the girls in the back.

Travis was snapped out of his stupor and said, "Y-yeah. That's what I meant. What kind of guy gets a braid?"

Perci snapped back, "The guy who's friends turned him into a girl, that's who. Granted, it is only for a week. I thought you guys were better pranksters."

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Half the cabin went.

"You want some ice with that burn, Travis?" A girl asked.

"Shut up!" Travis demanded. "I bet you got a thong under there, huh, Perc? You're a shame to manliness."

"DOUBLE BURN!" The entire arena exploded with voices.

"First of all, Travis, no, I am not wearing a thong. Second of all, I'm pretty sure you're the one who slipped me the woman juice."

"You went and got a makeover."

"I wasn't going to leave my hair long. I challenge to live with hair that impossible to manage."

"Travis, you should try to look at this from Perci's point of view," one of the girls reasoned. Travis burned holes into Perci's skull.

"Whatever, woman. Make me a sandwich?" Okay, that was it. Perci dropped Riptide, and, for the second time today, smacked Travis in the face.

"The hell-" Whatever it was inside of Perci that made her do that was very angry.

Perci bent down next to Travis and said, "If you ever tell me to make you a freaking sandwich against, I will castrate you... with a garden weasel."

"That's just mean," Travis grumbled.

"Well, it's your future if you don't stop being an ass." Perci promised. Travis got up shakily.

Conner promptly said, "Woman Perci is angry Perci."

Perci glared at him. "Sorry sir," Conner apologized.

Perci dusted herself off and looked back into the crowd. All hope of training left her in that instant. "Well, bye," she said as she grabbed her bag of clothes off the bleachers and left the arena.

Perci thought next to got to her cabin. She wasn't in the mood to face Annabeth, Chiron, or any of her friends.

The child of Poseidon ducked into Cabin 3 and was met with two surprising things. For one, the smell of incense reeked. Perci had never cared for incense (it reminded her of when her mom used to drag her to church), yet someone had clearly burned some in here recently.

For another, a small note written on fancy stationary was on Perci's nightstand. The note was written in curvy ancient Greek handwriting.

_It read: Dear Jackson (or Percy… or whatever you go by), Hello. We'd just like to inform you that we've restocked your hygiene products (calling your old stuff 'hygiene' products is a bit of a stretch) in your restroom. All of the items we've given you are property of APRHODITE. If, for some reason, you have not yet become a man again in a week's time, then the items (including clothing) will be taken, unless you can afford to rent them. While most of us are sympathetic to your situation, we can't simply give away our collection willy-nilly. I mean, what use do you have for a bra once you're a guy? I'm sure you understand our reasoning for this. We hope you enjoy and appreciate what we've given you. _

_From, _

_Drew Charme (Cabin 10 Head Councilor) _

_PS We've put an extra bra and panties in your dresser. We thought you'd like to know that._

Perci crumpled up the note and tossed it in a wastebasket. She was too tired to look in her bathroom right now. It was funny how a few minutes ago; she had enough energy to charge Travis Stoll, yet now she was practically dead. Even though it was seven o'clock, she fell into her bed right then and immediately fell asleep.

When Perci woke up at 5 AM, she was refreshed in full. She got out of bed quickly and hesitated before entering her bathroom. Did she really want to see what Aphrodite had done to her bathroom?

She sighed before heading in. While the appearance of the room hadn't changed, the contents of it were definitely changed. All sorts of colorful thing were on her sink area – tubes and tubs of different things were everywhere. Also, a chair was now in front of the sink, with a set up of tools that looked like the magical ones in the Aphrodite cabin.

Yet another fancy note was left next to the tools.

_BEFORE YOU TAKE A SHOWER: SIT IN THE CHAIR AND SAY, "BASE". WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THE SHOWER, SAY "EVERDEEN FISHTAIL". _

Perci looked into and the mirror and noticed her braid had stayed more or less the same. She sat down in the chair uneasily and squeaked, "Base."

The hair products zoomed around the room again and frantically undid Perci's hair.

When they calmed down, Perci's hair was back to its annoying, shoulder length. Her hair was disgusting and greasy, so she decided to shower.

She quickly peeled off her clothing (avoiding the mirror) and stepped into the shower.

Her shower had always been kind of small, and with all of the stuff Aphrodite had packed in there it was downright cramped. Perci showered (using the stuff Aphrodite laid out) and grabbed a towel from under the sink.

She dried off as quickly as possible – once again avoiding mirrors – and shimmied back into her underwear. She shut her eyes (because seeing herself naked or underwear still weirded her out), sat in the chair by the sink and said, "Everdeen Fishtail."

Her magical things zipped around and in a few minutes, Perci once again had a braid adorned on her shoulder. She forced her to open her eyes and look. She was satisfied with the braid and left the bathroom to get dressed.

Perci wandered over to the window and stuck her arm out. Dang… it was 5 AM and it was already at least 60.

So it would be another hot day. Crap… against her better judgment, Perci pulled on the shorts Holly had given her (knowing full well Travis would tease her for it) and went back to the bathroom to retrieve her CHB shirt.

Perci examined herself in the mirror. She decided she looked good enough. Despite it still being dark outside she left her cabin. On the second day in a row, Perci was outside when the entire camp was dead.

She decided to take a walk through the woods. Approximately two hours later, Perci heard the conch horn sound. She sighed. The relatively peaceful walk that she had going was about to be interrupted.

It was best that she eat after not eating anything other than a granola bar yesterday. She turned towards the dining pavilion and walked slowly to it. The effort to walk alone had made her slightly late.

It was worse when she was late and stuck like a sore thumb as the only one who'd come in tardy.

Of course, this was the one day Cabin 11 was on time. Hundreds of eyes were trained her as she entered.

Some people quietly talked while others simply stared.

"Thank you, Ms. Johnson for finally showing up," Dionysus said as he grinned smugly.

Perci hurriedly sat in her seat, trying to shrink away from attention. As Dionysus and Chiron rattled off some announcements, no one actually listened. Instead, people continued to stare at Perci, some now were holding back giggles. When the announcements were done, the camp rushed over to the table where breakfast was on hot plates.

The line was enormous. Perci tried to fill in and act normal, which led to an awkward silence.

But then Will Solace said, "So, uh, Perci… how's… life?" He said it so awkwardly that Perci and everyone nearby started cracking up.

"I'm fine. Hungry… but fine," Perci managed through fits of giggles.

"Yes. Perci Jackson losing his manliness and growing boobs are secondary to her need to consume bacon," Chris Rodriguez said in a horrific British accent, which led everyone to bust out laughing again.

Perci shoved Chris playfully. "Hey! I resent that."

"In all seriousness, Perci… why on earth would you leave your appearance in the hands of Aphrodite? When I saw you go in there I thought you were possessed," said Nyssa, a Hephaestus girl. She tended to hang around the guys a lot. With her hair a bandana and muscular arms, Nyssa reminded Perci of Rosie the Riveter.

"Annabeth told me about this girl named Holly who is actually nice. She set me." Perci waved to Holly, who was further up in line. The daughter of Aphrodite waved back cheerfully.

Will whistled. "She's beautiful. Why haven't I heard of her before?"

Perci thought about that. "It didn't seem like Drew liked her. I'd bet my sword Drew has a lot of pull when it comes to popularity around here."

"That sucks." Nyssa mumbled. She looked over Perci.

"I won't lie, she did pretty good with you, Princess."

"Princess?" Perci repeated, exasperated.

"I think it suits you," Katie Gardner put in, smiling devilishly.

"I was thinking, 'The Iron Vag-'"

"Shut up, Chris," Perci said, cutting off Chris before he could finish creating Perci's moniker.

At that moment, Perci was in front of the line. She started to pile on bacon and eggs before she realized she must look like a pig (since when did she care about that?) and went back to her table. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, as usual.

When the conch horn once again sounded, Perci got ready for her lessons. Woop-de-doo.

Hey, ok so I got a review about not letting you know when I was going to update. I will post when I get around to it. I do sports. I have no free time. If you don't like it write you own damn story. Anyway. I will post when I can. See ya later alligator.


	5. Chapter 5

Believe it or not, Perci's first day of lessons as a girl was uneventful. The topic of her transformation was awkwardly avoided in most conversations.

In fact, the only person to bring it up frankly in open conversation was Clarisse at Perci's last activity: Rock-climbing.

After the Titan War, Perci and Clarisse had started to get on with each other better. They still messed with one another, but Clarisse no longer wanted Perci dead.

At least, that's what Perci thought.

"So, Princess," Clarisse said as they waited for the wall, "How have your girl parts served you?"

Perci frowned. Not about the 'Princess' thing – she'd learned by now she would have that moniker until the end of time. "Good, I guess?"

Clarisse was silent for a few seconds before saying, "So, Friday is the next Capture the Flag."

"Is it?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And I'm guessing you're here to intimidate me?" "Sadly…. I mean surprisingly, no. Chiron told me to get you new gear. You can't run around in your boy equipment."

Perci raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "The same reason you're in a bra right now."

"I don't see the connection."

"Princess, guys and girls have different body shapes. It's how Prometheus made us, for some reason. Different armor protects different body areas."

"You seem pretty well rehearsed."

"Shut up."

"Fair enough."

"As I was saying, your old armor won't fit you at all. I'll re-measure for new gear, so at least when I destroy you on the battlefield you won't be an easy target."

"That might have been the nicest thing you've ever said to me, La Rue."

"Shut your pie-hole." And then that was it.

Dinner was uneventful, though some people had started to loosen around Perci, which was a relief. After the campfire, Perci retired to her cabin to take another shower. She went through the process that she had followed that morning and showered. When she poked her head outside the shower curtain, she noticed something was wrong.

For one, her bathroom door was open. She never, ever left her door open. What's more was that her clothes and towel disappeared.

And they were – aw, crap! Her door was propped open to show that her clothes and towel were sitting on a chair – next to Perci's bed.

On the other side of the room.

The gears in Perci's head began to spin. It clicked suddenly. Someone had moved her clothes to coax her out of the bathroom and then… Take a picture.

Perci turned off the water in her shower and rubbed her temples.

What the hell should she do?... Her brain produced two options:

A) Walk out into the cabin in all her glory and snap up her stuff. The Stolls were probably right outside with cameras.

B) Perci could wait in the shower until the prankers got bored (not likely). Perci grimaced.

Screw the Stolls and screw everything they stand for. She would get them for this. She was about to get out of the shower and face embarrassment.

But then the genius idea of all genius ideas hit her like a sack of bricks. The curtain...

The curtain!

It was solid white. She began to undo the ties that bound her shower curtain to the rod. She pulled the plastic around her and covered herself.

She mentally congratulated herself and stepped out into the room. Travis Stoll rushed into view with a camera. He was about to snap a picture when he realized how Perci had him outsmarted.

He swore loudly and then yelled, "Conner, BAILOUT! BAILOUT!"

Perci grabbed her clothes off the chair as the Stolls ran out the door. Those assholes.

Slightly emboldened by her triumph, she poked her head out the door of her cabin and called after Travis, "You want a war?"

Travis turned and shouted back, "You don't know what you just did! It's on!"

Perci shut her door. Oh, yes Travis. It was on. Perci quickly dressed and then left her cabin.

She checked both ways to make sure the Stolls weren't waiting to ambush her, and then dashed over to the Athena cabin. She wasn't to see Annabeth – and, okay, Perci wanted to recruit Annabeth for her side in the war.

Perci knocked on the door to the large gray cabin. One of Annabeth's sisters – a girl Perci recognized as Lilly – answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Perci," she answered stiffly. Most of the people in Cabin Six were like that. Most rejected Perci just because of her parentage.

"I'm, uh, here to see Annabeth," Perci mumbled, trying to avoid meeting Lilly's eyes.

"Annabeth! Your... whatever is here."

Annabeth arrived curtly at the door, thanking Lilly. Then she turned to Perci and looked her up and down.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, Holly did a pretty good job, I think."

"Yeah. She's really nice."

Annabeth nodded. "I met her last summer after she got claimed. Couldn't believe she was Aphrodite."

Okay, so the conversation was taking a turn Perci didn't want it to take. "Uh, this is going to sound crazy, but I'll just say it: I'm declaring Prank War on the Stolls. Everyone in the Athena cabin fell silent.

Malcolm slowly said, "Jackson, why on earth are you doing that?" His southern accent made the sentence hang in the air.

Pretty much everyone else mumbled in ascent. "Travis tried to get a picture of me naked," Perci blurted out without thinking.

Everyone in the cabin busted up. The Athena cabin was seldom unserious, but everyone was rolling around laughing except for Annabeth.

"He WHAT?" She demanded.

"You heard me! I need help thinking of a comeback,"

That caught Athena's attention. Mitchell walked briskly over to the SMART Board in the corner of the room. He grabbed one of the special markers.

"Okay people, any ideas?" In approximately an hour, Cabin Six had dreamed up the craziest pranks imaginable.

Perci was surprised the cabin wan so eager to join her cause.

At some point during this discussion of ideas, Annabeth whispered to Perci, "They've been trying to show the Stolls that they're serious prankers for a long time now."

By the time Cabin Six was done, Perci's head was spinning. She decided that her initial strike would be one of the pranks Annabeth had suggested - easy and simple.

After the campfire, Perci and Annabeth sprung into action. Annabeth went to arts and crafts with a sister of hers named Kat while Perci went off with Malcolm to find a satyr named Bob.

Bob was an expert... obtainer of goods, to put in nicely. If you flashed him a couple drachmas, he'd get you whatever you needed to get. Candy, chips, soda, alcohol... whatever.

Perci often tapped Bob whenever she wanted to pig out, but Malcolm had never met the satyr. He wasn't hard to find at all - he was either out "obtaining" things or hanging around with his friends.

When Perci spotted the satyr she walked up to him. "Hey, Bob?"

Bob turned around quickly. "Whoa - you scared me there. What gives and who are you?"

Aw crap. Of course Bob hadn't know about Perci's... changes. He probably hadn't even left the forest in a few days.

Perci stammered before Malcolm rescued her. "She's new here," Malcolm offered, "I'm showing her around. I need you to get something." Malcolm held out a bag of drachmas and shook it.

Bob perked up. "Now your speaking my language," Bob said, "How much is there?"

"More than you get for your normal jobs, trust me," Malcolm drawled on, letting his slight southern accent stretch out every word he said. Trust had 3 syllables in it. "Get me three gallons of golden honey," Malcolm demanded.

Bob frowned at it. "Why on earth do you want that?"

"None of your business," Perci cut in, "You want the coin or not?"

Bob looked at Perci. "Your kind of pretty, you know that?"

Malcolm shoved he satyr, "Jerk. You want the job or not?"

"Fine. Give me the drachmas." Bob sauntered off to the nearest convenience store when he was payed. The two demigods watched him trudge off.

Perci turned to Malcolm. "Thanks for the backup."

"No problem. The goat's a creep. I wonder how he'll react when he was hitting on Percy Jackson."

Perci let out a girlish giggle at that. Damn her gender. They waited where Bob had left them.

Perci knew from experience that it never took Bob more than 10 minutes to "obtain goods". Sure enough, eight minutes later, Bob thrust a plastic bag full of jars of honey at Malcolm.

When Perci and Malcolm arrived back at camp, they met up with Annabeth and Kat, who held aloft a tote bag of classic Elmer's white glue. Honey and glue - the odd couple that were the best two pranking liquids around. Perci supplied the group with water guns and loaded the weapons with the sticky liquids. Perci and Annabeth with honey, while Kat and Malcolm had glue. Perci tested out the functionality of her liquid weapon, and was pleased when it worked.

It was time to get back at the Stolls - and make it hurt. The four dashed over to Cabin 11.

The chipping paint, ugly wooden doors, and poor smell made it seem like it was from a regular summer camp.

Kat took control of the situation by giving orders. "Okay, I have an idea," she started. "You guys, hide around the corners of the house. Be ready to shoot. I'll coax out the Stolls. Shouldn't be too hard." She looked at Perci.

"Ideally, you'd be the one doing this since your the face of the war, but you just don't have woman's charm."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Anyway, when I cough, Perci, sneak up behind Travis and tap him on the shoulder. Then soak him."

Malcolm, Perci, and Annabeth took up their positions - Perci on one side, Malcolm and Annabeth on the other. They were ready for ambush. Kat knocked on the door and almost immediately Conner poked his head.

Kat waved for him to come out. Perci couldn't here what she was saying, but it must've been working. Eventually, she got Conner to go get Travis out of the cabin. She was talking to them both when she dramatically coughed, overplaying it entirely. Perci had her signal.

Perci crept forward and was right behind Travis. She tapped him on the shoulder. The son of Hermes whirled around. "GAH!" Perci opened fire, along with Annabeth and Malcolm and Kat.

Because they had the brothers surrounded, they had nowhere to go. The four covered the sons of Hermes in sticky liquids. Eventually, they bailed and made their escape, laughing maniacally.

Travis called after them, "This. Means. WAR!"

Authors note: I don't really like doing these. i need reviews. let me know how I'm doing... please. anyway,,,, i am almost done with all my exams and school! thank gods... i have ten school days left. updates will probably be more regular after that.

ps.. i am going to try and update sometime next week. it depends on my practice schedule, i may not be able to practice at all next week because i screwed up my rotator cuff in my right shoulder...

Anyway, love you guys. keep reading and reviewing please.

"An obstacle is what you face when you lose sight of your goal"


End file.
